In the use of various firearms, including in particular pistols, the action of expelling spent bullet casings and loading a fresh round into a firing chamber is known as cycling. Such cycling typically entails a rearward motion and forward motion of a gun slide that is slidably mounted to a pistol. As may be appreciated, such motion may entail gripping the hand grip portion of a pistol with one hand while engaging another hand with the gun slide to apply a force that promotes the desired gun slide movement. For some users, the required engagement with a gun slide to achieve the desired cycling movement can be problematic, i.e. primarily due to a lack of gripping strength.